Rainy Days
by Muffinizer
Summary: [One Shot]Roxas hates rainy days. Not only because miraculously his spiky bangs droop and fall, but because he can’t see his redhead friend, who despises the rain as much – or maybe more – than he does. [AkuRoku. Sideline RikuSora. Mentions of LeonCloud.]


_Rainy Days_

**Err, I kinda got back into the **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** fandom, so I decided to write a little one-shot… Thing is that it's AkuRoku with some RikuSora, so those who don't like it (Screw you; kidding) just click back.**

**Hmm. Well, since Axel's a crazy pyromaniac, isn't it only logical for him not to like water? Now, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** and its characters belong to Squeenix – now seriously, damn you. -Cries- Durr… Oh yeah, I really hate her now, but I decided to put in Avril Lavigne's song **_**I'm With You**_** from her… oldest (?) album. So, it's by Avril Lavigne, hence the whole **_**her album**_** thing.**

**Summary: Roxas hates rainy days. Not only because miraculously his spiky bangs droop and fall, but because he can't see his redhead friend, who despises the rain as much – or maybe more – than he does.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_It's a damn, cold night, tryin' to figure out this life… Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere n-_

"Stupid song," the blond hissed as he threw a balled up sock at the stereo with full force. Coincidentally it had hit the power button, stopping all music that was flowing from the speakers. He mumbled more incoherent things, yelling loudly a "Fuck!" as he accidentally knocked his head against the backboard of his bead, and burrowed deep within his blankets to shield himself from the world.

No, today was not the day where he was forced to go to some after school class for math and reading, or the day when his nana came over just to suffocate him with bone-crushing hugs and plentiful kisses.

It was not a jubilant day – no, far, far from jubilant and bright – when his older brother, Sora, the small bundle of sugar and energy, brought his "best friend" Riku over to "study"; clearly that was a lie, for the constant thumping and moaning and squeaking of the bed next door had nothing to do with school work, unless they were to build something extremely noisily for wood shop. Not likely.

It was raining that day. A rainy day which had dampened his moods – and awkwardly enough, his gelled hair – quite profusely. Usually he'd give rainy days a shrug and walk to school, avoiding all curbs and oncoming trucks or buses, trying to remain sanitary during his walk to and back from school with an immense scowl on his face that would say to people "It's a rainy day, and I don't want to mess with you right now." Sadly, it was a Sunday, and there was no where to go.

Hayner had called up and screamed into his phone, "Dude, right now we're outside in the fucking rain with only boxers on! It's part of this sick bet Pence and I just agreed to do, and we wanted to know if you would join! What do you say?"

Hayner and Pence decided to screw around, starting a bet on who could stay outside in the freezing rain with only boxers on, on the cement sidewalk, ignoring all odd stares they were receiving.

Roxas had hung up on him, and the only response he received was the dial tone.

"Hey, bro," Sora called from outside his door, rapping his knuckles against the wood, "Riku's coming over. We decided to make something for lunch, and you didn't come downstairs to eat breakfast. C'mon down, all right?" His concern placed a small smile on Roxas' lips, but he smirked and replied,

"Oh, I don't know Sora." He rolled around in his bed and continued, "I wouldn't wanna see you two feeding each other food and then just fall to the floor and start making out, y'know? I'm still very, very young."

His brunet brother brightened up – Roxas could tell from the silence – and muttered "Maybe we should get soundproof walls or something" before heading down the stairs. The blond laughed as he kicked his legs up in the air, enjoying the crumpling noise of the blanket beneath him.

Roxas closed his eyes for a moment, picturing a shining day, where his brother and his so called best friend waved off at him when they split ways going to school. And then he entered the picture.

Axel. Probably his only best friend, excluding his brother, in his life. He was… Roxas paused, tonguing the sides of his mouth for a moment while thinking. Clearly Axel was humorous, the biggest clown in their class. He was his best friend, yes. He was always someone he looked up to.

_Yeah, that's it, _Roxas thought to himself. _I look up to him whenever I'm upset or something._

Struggling, the blond got out of his bed reluctantly and reached for the cell phone on the bureau placed conveniently right in his arm's reach. He flipped it open and speed dialed Axel's cell, which was the second number after Sora's phone, holding it to his ear as he stretched his limbs out.

"_Hello?"_

Roxas perked up at the sound of his best friend's voice, his blue eyes brightening. "Hey Axel."

He could almost see the smirk on the other side of the line. _"Rox, my babe, you miss me already?"_

The blond rolled his eyes as he stood up, and made way for his bedroom door, not bothering to change out of his pajamas.

"You know, the usual," he sighed in the phone, the crackling noise bothering him greatly. "I just wanted to call because it was so damn rainy and gloomy out."

"_Why aren't you with Hayner or whatever?"_

"Because his doing this stupid thing outside in the ra-."

"Roxas," Sora called out from downstairs, his voice loud above the silence that reigned over the house everyday, "why are your friends standing outside half naked in the rain?" Roxas peeked out the window and groaned, finding his two friends running around. "Should I call them in before they get pneumonia or something?"

"No, it's all right, Sora. They'll just distract you from your little love making in the living room."

Sora began stuttering. He could hear it from all the way upstairs.

However Axel's laughter washed over his brother's embarrassed stutters, and the blond turned back to his conversation with his friend.

"_Well you know I can't go over. I hate the rain."_

Roxas sighed again, ignoring the crackling this time, and muttered, "Yeah, you're not the only one. It's so depressing." Axel chuckled again, the hoarse laughter heating up his face. The first day he saw his redheaded friend, it was his joyful laugh that caught his attention immediately.

"Hey Axel," the blond spoke up after a moment of silence, "can't I come over your house?" Said redhead cleared his throat distractingly, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of him coming over. Roxas frowned.

"_I don't think we can have that, Rox. My mom's uhh… kinda busy doing… paperwork in the house, and she needs silence."_

"Oh. Sorry for bothering you, Axel," Roxas murmured as he played around with the door knob, swirling his finger around it. "I have to go eat now; Sora will have my head if I don't eat."

On the other line, Axel tensed at Roxas' quiet voice.

"_Well, if you wanna talk, you know who to call."_

"Who, Demyx?" he joked and was happy to receive Axel's angered "No, what the hell?"

"All right then. Bye Axel."

"_See ya, Rox."_

Roxas dropped to the floor, disappointed, as he shut his phone with a snap, and flicked it open again. He repeated the steps over and over again, ignoring the growing pain at his wrist, as he thought,

_Why can't I go to Axel's house? He should know how bored I am… Maybe I'm just being thoughtless and selfish._

His head fell back onto the floor with a thump, and the waited a moment to let his hair settle around his face, the soft brushing against his cheek and the nape of his neck comforting during the time of boredom and loneliness. Slowly his eyes closed again as he muttered,

"Oddly enough, Axel, you idiot, I actually do miss you."

…

By the time he was in the kitchen, Roxas didn't feel like picking his feet up again. The mere sight of his brother and Riku flirting before his very eyes made his head explode, and the pitter pattering of rain outside contributed to the growing headache. He collapsed on a chair he pulled out lazily, covered his face – coincidentally, he blocked out the scene of the two kissing with their tongues, which Roxas had declared as disgusting – and screamed. Sora jumped up in his spot, shouting out in shock as well. Riku rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with you today, Roxas?"

He sent Riku a glare and snapped back rudely, "It's raining, you retard. Can't you see that?" Again the silver haired boy rolled his eyes, ignoring the venom dripping from Roxas' words. Sora jumped in before something could happen between them and whispered into his boyfriend's ear,

"Rox doesn't really like it when it's raining. He gets all… emotional."

The two glanced at the blond who was busy playing with the droopy bangs that fell over his eyes.

"Roxas, why do you hate the rain so much?" Riku pressed on, trying to get some information out of the usually more energetic younger brother.

"It gets me wet, and it's all stuffy before it rains," Roxas muttered as he curled up in his chair, knees drawn up together comfortably. The silver haired teen gave him another look, and then switched his gaze towards Sora, who was looking at his younger brother concernedly.

Once again the brunet leaned towards Riku, muttering in a hushed voice, "He's just really upset that he can't see Axel on rainy days."

"I heard that!"

Sora immediately ducked as a bitten apple came flying towards his direction. His cerulean eyes went round in surprise as he stared at his brother, who was gloomily staring out the window, his fingers drumming against the table.

"That's not true," Roxas exclaimed as his face slowly heated up like before. "I don't miss Axel. I'm fine without the annoying redhead who constantly tries to be funny by cracking some stupid joke every five seconds." He huffed angrily and turned his chair so his back was facing the two, completely ignoring them.

"Denial," both Riku and Sora stated defiantly, with the latter wiggling his eyebrows at his brother. At that moment, Roxas snapped and got up from his chair, pointing at the two with his index finger, shouting,

"Why don't you guys just go back to screwing yourself all over the counter?"

With that he left and charged up the stairs, huffing furiously until his reached his room, where he kicked the door open and slammed it shut; all that was heard throughout the house was the echoing of the door slamming.

"Stupid Sora, stupid boyfriend of his, stupid Axel!"

He began ranting around in his room, spewing random outbursts and dropping the word "Fuck" every two seconds, kicking his desk and shirts that were scattered around on the floor. "Denial? Hah!" he spat crossly, picking up a random manga book and throwing it onto his bed. He soon followed, landing stomach first onto the mattress. Flipping through the pages, he started reading from the middle of the volume, just scanning the pictures and ignoring the context around it.

_Like I need Axel right now,_ Roxas thought grumpily, his shaky hands on the verge of ripping all pages out of the graphic novel. He clamped his eyes shut – "Damn it!" – and rolled over in his bed, back and forth, until he fell off ungracefully. Roxas didn't bother to get up.

…

Axel began pacing his bedroom, twiddling his thumbs as he glanced back at his cell phone worriedly. His blond friend would usually call back thirty minutes after their last conversation, like usual, yet today there was no word from him. The frown on the redhead's face grew as he took a large step over the random huge mount of dark coloured clothes stacked near his bed.

Twentieth lap. Axel walked again, clumsily, as he tripped over his own foot. Twenty-first lap.

Giving up, the boy sighed and flopped down onto his bed, tossing and turning anxiously.

The phone went off and, Axel, being the one who had eaten the sugar and not the cereal of Frosted Flakes, jumped up and lunged for his cell. He landed on his back, not like he really cared, and energetically shouted into the phone,

"Rox?"

"_Uh, no."_

Axel groaned.

"_What's with you and Rox anyway? Getting so hyped up over a person, I've never seen you like that,"_ the playful voice drawled, slowly eating away at Axel's patience. Fuck the patience, Axel was going to reach deep into the phone, grab the person's head and snap it off.

"Wrong person, Demyx."

"_Hey, isn't the person who called supposed to say that?"_ his friend pouted dejectedly. _"At least I called you in your time of need, right?"_

Axel puffed his cheeks with air, pretending he wasn't there at the moment. Demyx, on the other hand, was very well aware of the redhead's presence.

"I'm sorry," Axel said, trying to keep his voice monotone and much like a woman's, "the person you have called is not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

Demyx groaned on the other line, ready to kick Axel's ass all the way back to England if he kept up with his jokes. _"Well now, what's going on?"_

The redhead let out the long held breath and, in his regular voice, he muttered, "I think Rox hates me for some reason. I didn't let him over because I didn't want him over, when _she's_ here." His friend let out a thoughtful hum; after a few moments of off-key humming, Demyx finally said,

"_It's not your fault, Axel. Rox was always that kind of guy who's had severe emotional problems. Like, one moment he's bright and perky, then the next he's all depressed. Mood swings, I tell you."_

"Dem, this isn't helping, you know that, right?" he barked impatiently into the phone, ready to pull his hair out. He heard his friend scoff on the other line.

"_I'm so sorry, Axel,"_ Demyx drawled, _"but I'm trying my best."_

There was a beeping noise coming from his cell, and when Axel checked his screen, his emerald eyes went wide. "Gotta go, Dem. Bye."

"_What? Hey, I didn't-!"_

Axel stopped the conversation with Demyx and shouted,

"Roxas!"

…

Said blond flushed at his friend's enthusiastic reply, grumbling, "You sound so happy to hear from me, Axel." There it was again, the alluring laugh that made Axel… Axel.

"_It's because I really did miss you, duh. Talk about blank with a capital B."_

Roxas rolled his eyes, though knowing his friend did not see, and changed the subject completely, saying, "Really, I was bored. I want to talk to you. Anything happening over there?"

"_Hmm,"_ the redhead hummed, and soon after tapping could be heard on the other side. _"Nope. Demyx just called, but there wasn't much to talk about."_

"Well that's nice; your best friend calls you on his free time and you just hang up on him, saying you were bored?"

"_Don't get me wrong, Rox,"_ Axel laughed heartily again. _"I think Demyx would rather screw around with Zexion than talk to me. Besides, you're my best friend, you idiot."_

Again the blond rolled his eyes, but the familiar heat which he had been encountering several times that day rose up to his cheeks. "Psh. Whatever. Anyway, what's going on?"

"_Nothing much. Just been hanging around, apprehensive, waiting for a call from my beloved."_

"You seriously have to stop that," Roxas snapped in mock anger, crossing his arms over his chest as he set the conversation on speaker. He fell back on his bed, sighing. "It's so boring here. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wanna go back to school."

Silence was all he got in response, and suspiciously the blond called out to his friend.

…

"_Hey, Axel, are you there?"_

Axel blinked with a start, not even knowing he was off in his own little world deep inside his head. He stammered, "Err, yeah, I'm right here."

"_You sound like you just drifted into sleep or something. Tired?"_

"Well, you know what the rain does to me."

_Actually, I was stuck thinking about you, oddly enough._

"_Meh. I guess we all have things against the rain, huh?"_

"Yeah." Axel remained silent for a moment, listening to the rain, the awkward calmness that radiated from the raindrops that fell down against the window in his roof getting to him slowly.

"_Axel!"_

"Huh?"

"_Stay with me here, God. I'm losing you slowly."_

Axel chuckled and replied, "I think Demyx's short attention span is getting on me." Roxas huffed on the other side, and indignantly he growled,

"_It better not. Or else I'll be stuck with a best friend who has the attention span of a fucking goldfish, and the brain of a sea monkey."_

"Oh, that hurts," the redhead feigned a gasp and dramatically draped his hand over his forehead.

"_No need to be a drama queen, Axel."_ He felt sarcasm and an exasperated tone coming from Roxas' snide remark, which had definitely made him feel better. Roxas was always the kind who could say everything with a straight face, even if it was meant to be humourous; everyone ended up laughing anyway.

"Y'know, if I didn't have some fear of rain, I would prance over to your house stark naked if you were that bored," Axel half-joked, a smiling gracing his figures as he heard Roxas fluster and stutter behind the phone. Just like Sora.

_Maybe it runs in the family._

"_I'd like it if you didn't run over to my house, butt naked, thank you very much, Axel."_

…

Minutes into their conversation, Axel had decided to leave for he was getting prepared for something most like a date he had not told Roxas about; this had greatly disturbed him for, one, he had received the nosy gene from his mother, and two, wherever Axel or he went, the other followed.

His last words were, "Sorry, Rox, I have to meet someone right now; really important, really desperate to see me."

And his exasperated reply was, "What, another girlfriend?"

Axel only laughed at him.

However, Roxas had taken it way too seriously, a whole new level; he was always uncomfortable when his redheaded friend declared that he was going on a date with some girl, not only because the girl ended up being some kind of slut – which forced Axel to trudge into his room and complain for hours – or that their friendship was slacking socially, he felt that without Axel, he had that exasperating desire to be right next to him.

Sora had said, "Well, it's probably a confusing emotion, but trust me, once it goes on, it'll disappear once you make the right choice." Then he went into this whole lecture of emotions and how to clarify them, how to tell which were real and which weren't.

Unlike his twin, the blond hated lectures.

Riku, on the other hand, had smugly said, "It's what you call love."

Roxas didn't like that either.

The creaking of the bed next door grew louder, and all the blond could do was pray to whatever person who hated him right now up in the heavens for some mercy. While he plugged his ears with his fingers, Roxas tried to think of a sunny day, a sunny day where he went back to school with a smile on his face, greeting Demyx and Zexion who were making out – he expected no reply from either one of them – and walking up next to Axel, walking side by side, as he complained about the previous rainy day.

Then it clicked.

"Why," Roxas asked himself aloud, "is Axel getting ready to meet someone outside when he absolutely hates the rain?" Dread washed over him completely, blocking out the noise he had longed to block out ever since Sora and Riku started "it", killing all the nerve cells in his body; he could no longer feel, hear, or see.

_Is that person more important than me? What's more important than a best friend? A girlfriend? Bull!_

The blond collapsed on the floor, landing on his knees as his right eye lid began twitching unhealthily.

"He'd rather meet a girl than _me_?"

Jealousy consumed him like never before. He flipped open his cell phone which was conveniently placed in his back pocket, and speed dialed Axel once more. Waiting, waiting, he impatiently tapped his foot on the carpeted floor. Today was a day where you could walk out into the world – or in your room, if you liked locking yourself up on rainy days – and scream "Hello world, I'm having a fucked up day! What about you?" He was ready to do so. Roxas, being the not-so-civil and impatient type unlike his brother, was completely enraged by the fact that it started raining on the day Olette had planned a huge picnic at the park for their friends, and the whole idea of Axel ditching him for a bimbo was whack.

The doorbell rang and Roxas heard it clearly, but it slipped out the other ear as he waited for Axel to pick up on the other line. Said redhead did.

Before Axel's usual "Rox, miss me?" greeting, said redhead sneezed right into the phone, causing Roxas to jolt up on the floor. But he gave no "Bless you" and immediately snapped while walking out his room, ignoring the creaking that returned again – which had agitated him to the extent of wanting to cut Riku to bits and throw the remains out the window – after a few moments of silence, making way towards the front door.

"You bastard!" he snapped into the speaker, not caring how deliberately loud he spoke to make his point. "You'd rather see a girl in the pouring rain than come over my house?"

"_What? Are you high, Rox?"_

"Oh don't give me the 'Are you high' question! You know pretty damn well what I'm talking about, you stupid redhead!"

He heard a gasp. _"Why, I never!"_ Axel sneezed again.

"Bless you!" Roxas screamed as he twisted the doorknob, flinging the door open carelessly. He covered the phone and shrieked at the person with a shrill voice in front of him,

"No one wants you, now leave!"

"Demyx was right, Roxas. You really _are_ like a girl," muttered a bemused Axel as he leaned against the door frame, trying to brush off the countless raindrops that had collected on his raincoat.

Roxas jumped again at the sight of his best friend right in the doorway, waving at him like an idiot, with that stupid smile of his placed crookedly on his face. His jaw dropped unknowingly to him as he lifted the cell to his ear with trembling fingers,

"H-Hello?"

The sound of his voice escaping from Axel's phone made him shiver involuntarily;

"_Yo,"_ Axel had spoken into the phone, playing along.

Again, the unhealthy twitching returned.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing here?"

…

They had settled in for some tea, with the redhead staring awkwardly at the flowery tea cup, whilst Roxas had taken a long sip from the herbal drink. Loudly the cup clattered against the small plate which had caught Axel's attention. When he looked up, his breath caught at the most unbelievable sight he saw.

Roxas' eyes were glassy with tears forming at the edge of his eyes; slowly a drop slid down his cheeks. His eyes were unbelievably wide for a boy.

_Okay, who took Roxas and replaced him with some girly bishounen from a shoujo manga?_

"Uhh, Rox? You there?" Axel waved his hand before the boy's eyes, which only made Roxas flinch and cause more tears to fall; the redhead shook his head with a sigh.

_Is this for real? Why's he here?_

"Do you have a towel? My hair's all wet."

Roxas snapped again, reaching forward and grabbing his friend by the collar tightly, pulling them close together. The tears that hadn't fallen before trickled down his cheeks for the last time. "Why'd you come when you hate the rain?"

Axel thought for a moment, shifting his attention to the ceiling – _whoa, look at that huge speck over there! – _to distract himself. He forced himself to think of an excuse, and when a logical, truthful reasoning popped up, he blurted it out.

"Because a friend like you can't be left alone in his room on a rainy day!" He flashed a smile for some effect after that. Roxas snorted.

"Well, I guess all I can say is… thanks."

The redhead's smile grew larger, gracing his figures – _beautifully_, Roxas thought as another blush rose. He grasped Roxas' hands in his own and proposed,

"I'll never leave my best friend for some stupid bimbo!" The blond stared at him incredulously, wondering if he had read his mind earlier when he was stressing out. All Axel did was continue smiling, before he added,

"I've been on a couple of dates, but I throw them over my shoulder because they're so boring. Besides, I realized that women aren't my kinda thing."

Again, the little bell in Roxas' head rung – he was getting quite annoyed by it – as slowly, slowly realization was dawning on him like the wonderful sunrise of the morning. He stared at Axel agape, cringing in what was like apparent happiness, though to Axel, it seemed like he was about to go crazy, and for the first time in that day, Roxas had put on a huge, toothy smile.

"Really? So you're gay?"

Axel flushed uncharacteristically which had, sadly, given his blond friend a chance to tease him later on in their lives, "You don't have to put it so bluntly, but yes. Didn't Dem tell you that before?"

"Uhh, no," he said slowly while everything calculated in his head. "Tell me again, really, why did you visit me?"

He sighed almost pitifully, muttering something about how 'cute blondes nowadays could be utterly, painfully slow' and uncomfortably admitted,

"I wanted to see you because you were pouting the whole day. Plus, I was bored out of my mind!" Axel threw his arms up into the air, tugging at the wild spikes of red hair to express his stress. All Roxas could do was smile – Axel had really begun to think where his beloved Roxas was, and who this bishounen was doing in his house – sweetly and thank him quietly. It was awkward.

"So, you're not gonna sock me in the face and say 'Eww, get out of my life'?"

Again Roxas stared at him with the odd look on his face, the same one he wore whenever he accidentally walked into brother doing "it", the one which Axel had memorized everything of; how high his eyebrow went up, the angle his frown was at, and the freakishly threatening semi-glare he gave when giving the "look."

"Why the hell would I?" he asked back just as confusedly Axel had asked him. "I'm happy you came over. Sure, it's shocking that you're… gay… but that's like, big news." Roxas tried to keep his voice level, hoping he wouldn't crack in the middle of his lecture thing; he swore Sora was rubbing off him now. "And well, in the past few hours, I was always wonderi-," his voice cracked there – "Fuck!" – and Axel laughed, but he continued anyway, "wondering about what my relationship with you really was."

"Oh."

All was silent except for the sound of the never-ending raindrops and the whispering talking from upstairs.

"What's our relationship to you, then?"

Taking a moment to think, Roxas scrunched his nose up, which Axel thought was absolutely adorable, and slowly replied, "I… think we're extremely close friends. Too close. Almost like…"

Axel continued his sentence and suggested, "Siblings?"

Roxas shook his head as he thought once more, muttering, "No, something more… something more than just brothers. Y'know that feeling you get when you wanna be next to that one person, when you're longing to talk to him?"

The redhead nodded in understanding.

"That. That's what I feel whenever I hear that you're getting ready for a date with a girl, or whenever you leave to somewhere without telling me. And it's what I feel when I'm near you too."

Heartily Axel laughed, throwing his head back as he raked his long fingers through the spikes of scarlet red. "Roxas, you don't have to go into some cheesy, so-romantic-it's-mushy explanation. It's called love."

Roxas glared at him as he scowled, "Oh, yeah, and I'm the blunt one?"

They laughed together, however, as they enjoyed their company beside each other in the rain. Axel wearily smiled at the blond, proudly exclaiming,

"I feel the same way, Rox. That's why I hate it when I see Sora coming along and dragging you down the street back to your house." A frowned etched his pale face as he wondered, "Why doesn't your brother let me walk you home, anyway? Afraid I'll jump your bones or something?"

The idea made Roxas blush a fierce red as he stuttered again like his brother. Axel reached up and brushed away the still wet tears that clung onto Roxas' chin desperately, and he smiled that mawkish, sweet grin that would make most give in – usually, Roxas noted in school, that smile was saved for bribing kids to give him extra lunch money or homework. But in this case, it was meant for him and only him.

His clear eyes stared down at the lingering thumb on his cheek.

"So, are we cool about this?"

Slowly he looked up with inquiring eyes, straight into Axel's emerald ones, and all the redhead could do was rake his hair through Roxas' limp hair – "Axel, why are you touching my _hair_?" –, push the blond down on the couch and hug him there.

"Wha- A-Axel!"

…

"Oh, and we're the 'fluff couple'?" Riku asked bemusedly, watching the whole scene of Axel glomping Roxas, Roxas throwing a fit, and Axel falling on his back onto the floor with a lump on his head.

Sora laughed, which had to be muffled by Riku's hand, as his brother fell on the redhead instead, playfully holding him by the neck.

"Well we're constantly flirting around like this, aren't we?"

The brunet fell into his lover's arms, burying his face in the crook of Riku's pale neck. A low rumble resembling a laugh crawled up his throat and his strong arms wrapped themselves around Sora's thin waist.

"Y'know what's sad, Ri-Ri?" Sora asked, using Riku's old nickname – he earned a bop on the head as a present for calling him that.

"Unless Cloud adopts a child right now and he manages to pick up the Skion name, our family name might have a chance of dieing."

Riku arched an eyebrow, and when everything was calculated, he laughed out loud.

"Well, the Skions are all the ukes, So. I don't think they'll end up being the dad; if perhaps Leon gives into the idea of changing his family name to Skion, and if their son doesn't end up gay, maybe they'll have a chance of continuing the family.

Funny how everything ended up this way, eh?"

Sora laughed again, holding onto Riku tightly. "Yeah, but I don't want it to change."

"Same."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I began writing, thinking "Yeah, this is gonna be a success." For a day, I gave up because I had no motivation to write. But because I wanted to get to the fucking AkuRoku and slight RikuSora parts, I continued.**

**You may have forgotten, but in the middle when Axel and Dem are talking, Dem was about to kicks Axel's ass to England. The truth behind that: I was reading another AkuRoku story where Axel was… kinda like, dressed up as some English guy with that accent Daniel Radcliff has. Y'know Harry Potter; him.**

**Also, "Talk about blank with a capital B": © Axel.**

**Who was Axel's mother exactly? Well, the whole story about Axel being influenced by a slutty, alcoholic mother kinda… took an effect on me, so I decided to leave it at something like "You really don't wanna know" kinda thing.**

**It was rushed, yes; no need to tell me **_**that**_**; what I would like you to tell me about is the overall characterization, plot and stuff. I tried my hardest to end in a not-so-cliché ending thing, but now when I look at it, it's kinda bad.**

**Oh well. Review, please, if you reached this far?**

**Now to start on my other AU AkuRoku fic! -Is on a total roll this week-**

**Haha, just wait 'til summer vacation…**

**Three words: longest one-shot ever (by me, of course.)**

**-Muffinizer, weko!**


End file.
